


Obat Awet Muda

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, i make my own rules ok, i wanna see them pound each other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: Tanpa disuruh, Ghazul mulai memohon dengan berbisik pelan. “Cium saya, Pak.”
Relationships: Haedar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ghani Zulham (Ghazul), Pengkor/Ghazul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Obat Awet Muda

Tatapan itu lagi. Tajam, dingin, berbahaya. Keningnya yang telah berumur mengerut kaku. Dia diam, tapi pikirannya berpacu kencang. Dari jauh, Ghazul terlihat seperti predator yang sedang menunggu mangsanya.

Pengkor menghela napas panjang. Didekatinya kekasihnya pelan-pelan, langkahnya ringan tetapi waspada. “Mikirin apa kamu,” tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Ghazul.

Seketika itu juga, rasa gundah Ghazul memudar. Senyuman kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya. “Gak mikirin apa-apa.”

Pengkor menjewer telinga Ghazul, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya langsung. “Pembohong,” ujarnya sambil tersenyum, “Kalau cemberut terus begitu nanti cepat tua,” lalu dia mencium dahi Ghazul.

Ghazul tertawa kecil. Dia bisa merasakan janggut Pengkor yang mulai menebal menggelitik dahinya. “Kamu yang tua.” 

Dia mengangkat dagunya dan mengerutkan bibirnya, bahasa isyarat universal untuk meminta kecupan. “Sini cium biar saya gak cepat tua.”

Pengkor mengangkat alisnya, tidak langsung menuruti permintaan Ghazul. “Kata siapa obat awet muda itu ciuman? Setahuku kuncinya itu mandi dengan darah perawan.”

“Jorok,” tolak Ghazul, “Lagipula ciuman lebih gampang,” katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Pengkor. Tanpa disuruh, Ghazul mulai memohon dengan berbisik pelan. “Cium saya, Pak.”

Pengkor menatap Ghazul dengan penuh kasih. Memang, anak ini banyak ulahnya, tapi di saat-saat tertentu—seperti sekarang—dia bisa jadi penurut. Pengkor menggesekkan kedua ujung hidung mereka pelan, masih tidak memberikan Ghazul apa yang dia inginkan.

Ghazul memejamkan matanya, napasnya berat. “Ayo.”

Pengkor akhirnya mengalah. Diciumnya kekasihnya itu, napas mereka berbaur menjadi satu. Ghazul membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses bagi lidah Pengkor untuk menjelajahi bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu. Tak lama, ruangan kerja Ghazul yang tadinya sepi mulai diisi dengan rintihan pelannya.

“Kamu mau apa,” tanya Pengkor di sela-sela ciuman. Tangannya yang handal menggosok alat kejantanan Ghazul dengan santai.

“_Fuck_,” ucap Ghazul terengah-engah, “_Fuck me, please_, ayo sekarang.”

“Kalau gak sabaran juga nanti cepat tua,” ucap Pengkor iseng.

“Biarin,” timpal Ghazul sambil menarik Pengkor untuk menciumnya lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf gantung HAHA. this was my first time writing in bahasa indonesia, jadi maaf ya kalau rada awkward juga lmao.
> 
> also how could only so few of y’all are fantasizing about bront palarae & ario bayu kissing? HOW?


End file.
